The invention relates to a junction field effect transistor (JFET) affording high blocking voltage capability, including AC application.
A power JFET is provided having a common drift region between split first and second sets of rows of alternating conductivity type layers forming a plurality of channels. Bidirectional current is conducted horizontally longitudinally through the channels and the common drift region in an ON state. Multiple channels reduce the channel component of the ON state resistance. In the OFF state, current flow is blocked by horizontally lateral depletion region spreading and pinch-off in the channels.
Linear geometry enables desirable control of breakdown voltage, and in turn a higher blocking voltage capability. Conduction current through the common drift region affords desirable bulk effect characteristics.